


heaven help a fool who falls in love

by thediabeticdisaster



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Mutual Pining, Reconciliation, References to Depression, Requited Unrequited Love, ft concerned parents joe n cherry, i took bits i wanted from it, i would like to argue that they were already together, ignore the fluff tags, it's just angst, just a lil, just not officially, lowkey ignoring ep 8????, nvm yall, post episode 7, so that's why that tag is there, wow this got darker than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediabeticdisaster/pseuds/thediabeticdisaster
Summary: how langa and reki break apart and then glue themselves back together---its the middle of the night n im sobbing over them pls take this humble offering
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	heaven help a fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and kind of terrible, but im having fun, pls let me live,
> 
> title from ophelia by the lumineers

Langa is in love with Reki.

This, he knows. 

He’s not quite sure when it started, but now that he’s aware of his feelings, he has no idea how he didn’t notice them before.

Every day that Reki looks away from him, every day that he eats lunch by himself, every day that he’s skating alone, oh gods. It hurts. A physical ache in his chest, one that pangs whenever Reki turns his back on him again.

Langa wonders if Reki misses him too.

(He doesn’t think so.)

\---

Reki didn’t mean for it to happen like this.

He didn’t mean for it to happen at all, actually.

But now he hasn’t talked to Langa in nearly two weeks and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

\---

Langa’s mother takes notice of his moping.

“Where’s your friend? The little redhead who you used to spend so much time with?”

“We aren’t friends anymore, Mom.”

“Oh.” Her voice softens. “I’m sorry, sweetie.”

\---

Reki is in love with Langa.

This is a conclusion he comes to one month and two days into their fight.

“Oh, gods. I’m in love with Langa.”

_And Langa and I aren’t friends anymore._

They aren’t anything, anymore.

\---

Langa stays up late thinking of _maybes_ and _what-ifs_ and practicing, practicing, _practicing_ until his knuckles are bloodied and his knees are bruised and he’s torn his clothes from all his wipe outs.

He stumbles home and when the light flicks on and reveals his mother sitting on the couch, waiting up for him, he trips across the floor and into her arms. 

She catches him easily, murmurs, “What’s wrong, baby?” into his hair, and when he falls apart, sobbing, she rubs his back soothingly and helps him put his pieces back together once he’s done.

\---

Reki can feel himself reaching his breaking point.

He and Langa haven’t talked in almost two months.

\---

Langa hasn’t been to S in three weeks.

\---

Reki can’t remember the last time he touched a skateboard.

\---

Langa still smiles at Reki whenever he sees him.

(He can’t stop himself from hoping, praying, caring.)

\---

Reki shatters in the middle of lunch with Joe and Cherry. 

He’s eating and laughing and then all of a sudden all he can think of is the times he ate with Langa here, tall, beautiful Langa who thought the world of him and who he _left-_

There are silent tears streaming down his face before he even registers that he’s crying.

\---

Reki doesn’t attend school that day.

Langa hates that he’s still looking for him. 

Not that he would ever stop.

\---

Cherry and Joe take Reki to a skate park.

Reki refuses to leave the car.

\---

Langa goes to S for the first time in months.

He leaves Adam in the dust.

It gives him no joy.

\---

Joe tells Reki about Langa’s victory.

Reki can’t bring himself to care that Langa broke their promise again.

\---

Langa has greeted Reki every morning without fail.

Today is the first time he doesn’t.

\---

Reki hates this. He hates not talking to Langa, he hates not skating with him, he hates himself. 

It’s all his fault, after all.

\---

Langa hangs out with the soccer kids after school. They’re no Reki, none of them, but it’s been six months and Langa thinks it’s time to move on.

(He’s still in love with Reki, though. Of course. Always.)

\---

Reki goes to S with Joe and Cherry and Miya and Shadow, tries to crack jokes and stay upbeat.

(It doesn’t work.)

Langa is amazing as always. 

(What a fool he is, to fall so hopelessly and blindly for someone who could never love him back.)

\---

Langa is soaring, soaring, soaring. 

\---

Langa has fallen.

\---

For Langa, there is only pain, burning white-hot and all consuming. Something warm and wet trickles down his face; he doesn’t need to see it to know that it’s blood.

\---

Reki’s body moves before the rest of him. One moment he’s standing there with everyone else, gaping at the screen where Langa is lying limbs askew and bleeding, and the next he’s snatched someone’s skateboard and taken off down the path.

“Langa? _Langa!”_ Reki’s voice is frantic, and there are tears streaming down his face as he tries to spot the body of the boy he’d do anything for. “Langa!”

“Reki,” Langa mumbles, and Reki nearly snaps his neck with how fast he jerks his head in the direction of the noise.

“Langa? Where are you?”

“Reki. Here.”

And there he is, and Reki’s almost sobbing in relief. “Langa.” He’s dialing the number for emergency services instantly, making sure to not take his gaze off his… friend? Crush? _Person_. 

The emergency operator says that an ambulance will meet them where they are, and Reki doesn’t care that he’s exposing S, because it’s for Langa. 

The operator says a few more things, but Reki doesn’t listen to any of them, because Langa has reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly

He smiles weakly at him, and gods, Reki doesn’t deserve this. But he’s a selfish, selfish bastard, so he gives Langa a wobbly smile and squeezes his hand back.

“I’ve missed you,” Langa whispers, and Reki can feel the waterworks coming on.

“Me too,” he chokes out, and Langa taps on his knuckles twice before his head lolls back and he passes out.

“Please be okay,” Reki begs as he holds the limp hand of his former best friend under the starry sky in a place that had once been their safe haven.

\---

Neither Reki nor Langa remember much from the rest of the night.

From what everyone else has told them, Shadow drove them down on the motorbike to meet the ambulance. Reki wouldn’t let anyone else touch Langa, and wouldn’t leave him even once they reached the hospital. Joe had to hold him back from following Langa into the operating room. 

\---

Reki remembers a crippling sense of fear.

\---

Langa remembers holding Reki’s hand.

\---

Langa wakes up in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages and with a heart monitor steadily beeping along beside him.

He looks around. The only other person in the room with him is Reki, who’s passed out in a chair, drooling. 

Cute.

Langa passes out again.

\---

Reki wakes up to Langa saying his name.

“Reki! Reki. Reki Reki Reki.”

“Hnnnn?” Reki answers sleepily.

“We need to talk.”

And suddenly Reki is wide awake.

\---

Langa stares at Reki.

Reki stares at Langa.

“I’m so sorry,” they blurt out simultaneously. 

Langa looks shocked. “What do you have to apologize for?”  
  
“For everything?” Reki waves his hands around, gesticulating. “It was all my fault!”

“No, it was mine.”

“No, it wasn’t.”  
  
They glare at each other for a long moment, before something cracks and all the tension bleeds away and they both start howling with laughter.

“We’ve been really stupid about this, huh?” Reki asks, and Langa nods.

“There’s still a lot we need to talk about, though,” Langa clarifies, and Reki hums in agreement.

“But for now… friends?”

“Friends.”

  
  


\---

_I wish we were more._

\---

“Hey, Reki?” It’s Langa’s first time back on a skateboard since his accident. Reki is holding his hand and pulling him along the sidewalk. Reki is beautiful.

“Yeah?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Reki splutters and nearly lets go of Langa.

\---

“Hey, babe,” Reki greets, and Langa smiles and tugs his boyfriend in for a kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the way i see it, having someone be such a huge part of your life and then all of a sudden not be there anymore has got to have some repercussions. so that's where this came from.
> 
> also i know the make up scene is terrible but plz don't come for me i know they need to have a nice long talk but i didn't want to write that ya feel me
> 
> [tumblr](https://heyheyheybutlikeromantically.tumblr.com/)


End file.
